The Mermaid and the Fairy
by tish-111
Summary: We aren't really good at summary's but the story is good so please read and review! Better Summery inside! plz read
1. Default Chapter

Title:The Mermaid and the Fairy  
  
Summary:We aren't really good at summary's but the story is good so please read and review!!! This is basically a revised version  
  
of The Lord of the Rings with new characters and a twist ending!! Rated R for some mature content in later chapters.L/A F/G  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything just like to have some fun!!!!!!!!  
  
Authers note: Please review!!!!!! The first couple chapters are kind of boring but please read it gets good and there is some sex  
  
in later chapters!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A cold salty wind blew over the docks sending a chill down an old mans spine.  
  
"You must go," he urged, placing his hands on her shoulders, "We will be fine, this is not the place for you"  
  
The woman put a hand on her abdomen and nodded. A gust of wind blew her golden blonde hair out of her face. She looked   
  
in her husband's eyes and hers filled with tears. This might be the last time she would ever see him, for she was traveling across   
  
the sea, away from the war, to have her baby. She stepped onto the small boat and it pulled away from shore with a jerk. The  
  
  
  
old man put an arm around his daughter's husband.  
  
"The sooner this war is over the sooner she can come home. We must fight hard for her, for your child. My grandchild."  
  
"But Gandalf" he said, "What if something happens. What if I never see her again?"  
  
"I am sure you will see her again someday"  
  
But this was not so. He died in the war of the ring, and after delivering twin girls, his wife died of a broken heart, leaving their   
  
newborn babies orphaned. 


	2. chapter 1

*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"That's why we have to go," said Alexandria, staring out at the ocean, "Our Grandparents died during the war of the ring. And now that our parents have   
  
died, our only living relative is Gandalf, we have to go across the sea and find him."  
  
"I guess," said Glory sifting the sand through her fingers.  
  
"Well, we'd better get home and get some sleep. It's a long trip across the sea." said  
  
Alexandria lifting her mermaid tail out of the water and turning it back into her human legs. Then her and Glory walked across the sand, back to their little home  
  
  
  
on the beach. Both girls were the same age, 29, but they looked no older than 18. They looked quite a bit alike considering they were cousins and their mothers   
  
had been twins. Glory however was quite a bit shorter than Alexandria. She was only about 4'4. She had long, wavy light blonde hair and bright green eyes,   
  
and like Alexandria, she could also turn into something else: a fairy. She could shrink down to a mere 4 inches tall with little pink wings. Alexandria also had   
  
blonde hair, but was more than a foot taller than Glory. Her hair was done in tiny braids that, from a distance, looked like normal strands of hair. She also had   
  
colored streaks in her hair that changed color with her mood, as did her mermaid tail. The girls packed up all the things that they would be bringing, then walked   
  
up to say good bye to Louisa, a witch who had taken care of their mothers since they were babies, and who the girls considered to be their grandmother. She   
  
had helped develop their magical abilities and also taught them to use many different kinds of weapons. Alexandria took to archery and Glory was very good with  
  
a sword. But both girls were very good at everything that Louisa had taught them. After a short visit with Louisa the girls went home and went to sleep.   
  
Alexandria and Glory awoke to the rising sun shining in their eyes.   
  
"Ready to go?" asked Alexandria.  
  
"I'd be more ready if I had gotten more than 3 hours of sleep last night. No one should have to be conscious at this hour," complained Glory with yawn as she threw  
  
her bag over her shoulder, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. The girls took one last look at their house before climbing on Alexandria's winged horse,  
  
Nurdilwen , and flying off over the ocean.  
  
Pls Review!!! 


	3. chapter2

********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After a day of flying, the girls landed at a pub called 'The Prancing Pony' very late that evening. When they stepped inside they were shocked to find tables   
  
overturned and glass shards all over the floor.   
  
"Sorry ladies," said the bartender who was bust sweeping up, "we're not in business today. Had a nasty attack the other night and we're still cleaning up."  
  
"That's alright," said Glory "We were just wondering if you could tell us where we could find Gandalf the Grey"  
  
"Gandalf? Why, he was in here no more than 10 minutes ago. Looking for four hobbits, who, coincidently were in here the other night looking for him. Left though,  
  
late that night, with the Strider."   
  
"Thank you," said the girls, hurrying out the door, pulling the hoods of their black cloaks over their faces again. Alexandria untied her horse from the post outside,  
  
while Glory took a piece of old parchment out of her bag.  
  
"If he was here 10 minutes ago, he can't have gotten far," said Glory unrolling the piece of blank paper.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey" she said. Suddenly, little lines started drawing themselves onto the page, spreading out and connecting to form a map.   
  
"There's the prancing pony," said Glory pointing to the bottom of the page, "And there's Gandalf! Lets go!" she said jumping onto the horse. The tiny printing that   
  
spelt 'Gandalf' was slowly moving across the page. The horse took off and flew quickly down the road in Gandalf's direction. It wasn't long before they spotted   
  
and old man in a horse and cart speeding off down the road. They landed on the road behind him.  
  
"Gandalf!" They called out. The cart slowed down slightly.  
  
"I cannot talk! I'm sorry!" he called back. Then the cart came to a stop. "But, by any chance have you seen four young hobbits?" he called.  
  
"No, we have not. But we have something that can help you," Alexandria called back.  
  
She pulled out the map that they had used to find him. Both girls kept their hoods down, not wanting Gandalf to see them now, and keep him from finding the   
  
hobbits, which seemed quite important.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Alexandria. Gandalf told her and she repeated their names to the map.   
  
"There is Samwise, Perrigrin and Meriadoc...but where is Frodo?" said Alexandria confusedly.  
  
"There he is," said Glory "He's moving fast, towards Rivendell."  
  
"I must go," said Gandalf hurriedly pulling the reins off of the horse, separating it from the cart. Then he climbed on the horse and rode quickly down the road.  
  
Alexandra and Glory jumped back onto their horse and began to follow Gandalf.   
  
They arrived the next morning outside the gates of Rivendell. They were guarded by two elves, which stopped the girls.   
  
"What is your business here?" one of them asked.  
  
"We are here to see Gandalf. We know he arrived a short time before us," explained Alexandria. The elves looked them over once before pushing open the large   
  
heavy gates.  
  
"You wouldn't happed to know where Gandalf is, would you?" asked Glory.  
  
"Yes. He is up there," said one of the guards, pointing to a tall tower, "He is tending to the hobbit."  
  
Glory and Alexandria glanced at each other, and then took off again on their horse. They ran up the long steps to the tower and just came around the last corner  
  
  
  
when they bumped into Gandalf.  
  
"You again," he said, "You've been following me."  
  
The girls lowered their hoods and smiled up at Gandalf  
  
"Girls," he gasped "How...why...?"  
  
Alexandria and Glory stepped forwards into his arms and gave him huge hug.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. The girls pulled away, a look of sadness on their faces.  
  
"Our parents have passed," said Alexandria, "We have come because you are our last living relative."  
  
Gandalf lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at the girls.  
  
"You do look so much like your grandmother," he said "Only...quite a bit shorter" he added, smiling at Glory.   
  
"Who was the hobbit you were tending to?" asked Alexandria suddenly.  
  
"Frodo Baggins," he said, "He was attacked by Nazguals."  
  
"Nazguals?" asked Glory.  
  
"Servants of the Ring," he explained, "That is what they were after."  
  
"The Ring? You mean... its here?" asked Alexandria in amazement.  
  
"Yes, it is here. It has been left in the care of Frodo," said Gandalf.  
  
"Frodo? It was left in the care of a hobbit?" she said as though it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Do not underestimate Frodo Baggins. He may be small but his bravery will surprise you," said Gandalf, "Now, I hope you don't mind but I must speak with Elrond.   
  
"However, I will show you to a room."   
  
He led them down the stairs to a large room, and left the girls to sleep.  
  
Please Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
They awoke the next morning, after and long sleep, to find Gandalf standing in their doorway.  
  
"There is a meeting I'd like you to attend. It is to do with the ring. But keep yourselves cloaked, there are some who are attending that may not want women   
  
present."  
  
The girls excitedly cloaked themselves and joined the meeting. They pulled their hoods over their faces and stood behind Gandalf and a young hobbit that they   
  
assumed was Frodo. Everyone fell silent as Lord Elrond began to speak;  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." He began, "You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of   
  
destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo,"  
  
The hobbit in front of Glory stood up and walked towards the center of the circle. He held out his hand and dropped something small and gold onto the stone   
  
podium in front of him. It was the ring.  
  
"So it is true. The Ring of power. The doom of man"  
  
"It is a gift," said Boromir "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay.   
  
By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
"You cannot wield it," said the Strider, "None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
"What would a ranger know of this matter?" spat Boromir.  
  
A blonde elf down from Gandalf stood up,   
  
"He is no mere ranger," he said, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"This is Isildur's heir?" said Boromir, turning to face the blonde elf.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," he said.  
  
'Sit down Legolas," said Aragorn in elvish which both Glory and Alexandria were fluent in.  
  
Boromir spoke again, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," he said.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot control it," said Gandalf  
  
"We have but one choice," said Elrond, "The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" bellowed a burly dwarf, storming forward and striking the ring with his axe. There was a lot of sparks and a loud noise, but the ring   
  
remained as it was. Which was more than you could say for the dwarfs axe.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," explained Elrond, "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can  
  
  
  
it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir suddenly, "Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the   
  
great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand  
  
  
  
men could you do this."   
  
"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" said Legolas, jumping to his feet again, "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" bellowed Gimli, also getting to his feet.  
  
"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" inquired Boromir  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted Gimli, shaking a finger at Legolas, "Never trust an elf!"  
  
Soon everyone was on their feet, arguing over the destiny of the ring.  
  
"I will take it!" yelled Frodo  
  
Gandalf heard this over the arguing and closed his eyes.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor," said Frodo again, "Though... I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf.  
  
"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will," said Aragorn, kneeling in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow" said Legolas  
  
"And my axe" said Gimli.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one," said Boromir, "But if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Glory and Alexandria were ready to offer themselves, but Gandalf gave them a look and they held back. Then there was a rusting in the bushes  
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" said another hobbit, hurrying up and taking a place next to Frodo.  
  
"Not indeed. It is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
"Wait!" called another voice, and two more hobbits ran up to join Frodo, "We're coming, too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," said one   
  
hobbit.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest...Thing," said the other hobbit.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip."   
  
"Nine companions," said Elrond, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great!" said Pippin "Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The council dismissed and the girls began to make their way back to their room when they felt and hand on each of their shoulders. They turned around and came   
  
face to face with a beautiful, black haired woman. It was Arwen, Elrond's daughter.  
  
"Lower your hoods. I know who you are. My father told me of you."   
  
The girls lowered their hoods.  
  
"I know you wanted to join the fellowship, but that Gandalf stopped you. I am telling you to go. Watch over them in secrecy. Protect them. And if I may ask a favor  
  
  
  
for myself? Watch over the one named Aragorn," she said glancing down at the strider. Then she caught the smell of something. The smell of the sea. She closed her  
  
  
  
eyes and took a deep breath, letting her nose guide her to the salty smell. Aragorn glanced up and saw Arwen with her nose in a young girls hair. She seemed to be  
  
  
  
in a trance. He raised an eyebrow at the look of ecstasy on her face. Arwen opened her eyes to find that she had her face in Alexandria's hair. She pulled back in   
  
embarrassment.  
  
"You are from the ocean," she said.  
  
"Uh...yes," said Alexandria, a little taken aback.   
  
The girls agreed to what Arwen asked of them, however, and hurried back to their room. If they were going to follow the Fellowship they'd need to be prepared to  
  
  
  
leave tomorrow.  
  
Please Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry," a voice said. Glory opened her eyes to find Arwen leaning over her bed,   
  
"They are leaving now. You must go," she said in an urgent whisper. Glory got up and woke Alexandria. The two girls grabbed their bags and crept quietly out of  
  
  
  
their room. They hugged Arwen goodbye before getting on their horse.  
  
"Please. Don't let anything happen to them. And keep your hoods up. If you are ever spotted by Saruman's spies, they will believe you are Nazguals," whispered  
  
  
  
Arwen as she stroked the horse's mane.  
  
"We will watch over them carefully," said Glory, then the horse took of into the sky. They flew a short while before they got on the trail of the Fellowship.  
  
"We should lower down," sad Glory, "They will surely see us if we are in the air."  
  
Alexia lowered and they followed the Fellowship on ground. Every once in a while Glory would turn into a fairy and fly ahead to make sure they were still on the   
  
path of the Fellowship.   
  
A few days into their journey the girls had stopped to eat a short lunch.   
  
"Fly ahead Glory, see how far behind we are," said Alexandria, when they had finished eating. Glory closed her eyes and shrunk into her fairy form, and took off   
  
quickly across the field. It wasn't long before she found the Fellowship, they all looked very tired and hungry. Then Gandalf spoke,   
  
"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns   
  
east toward Mordor." She followed them a bit further and they too stopped to eat. She decided to stay and watch over them until they got going again. Everyone  
  
  
  
ate and Boromir and the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, began to practice sword fighting.  
  
"If anyone were to ask my opinion," stated Gimli, "which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the   
  
Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"   
  
"No, Gimli," said Gandalf, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."  
  
"Ow!" cried Pippin suddenly. Glory looked over in time to see Pippin drop his sword and kick Boromir in the shin. Then Merry joined in and the two tackled   
  
Boromir to the ground. Glory laughed to herself.   
  
"What's that?" asked Sam. Glory looked up where Sam was looking. There was a black cloud that was quickly moving closer.   
  
"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud," said Gimli  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind," said Aragorn  
  
The 'cloud' continued to move closer until Glory could make out what looked like a murder of crows.   
  
"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" shouted Legolas.  
  
Everyone scurried around to put out the fire, then hid them selves. Glory ducked down into the grass, which was good cover considering she was 4 inches tall at  
  
  
  
that moment. The black cloud of crows flew past and disappeared into the horizon. The Fellowship came out of hiding,  
  
"Spies for Saruman," said Gandalf, "The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."  
  
When the Fellowship set out on their journey again, Glory flew back to tell Alexia that they were going to be taking the path over Caradhras.  
  
"Then we should stick closer to the Fellowship, for it may be easier to lose them now," said Alexia. The girls jumped onto their horse and took off swiftly and   
  
caught up with the Fellowship. They left the horse behind and jogged to catch up the rest of the way. They kept low to the ground as they followed the group up   
  
the snowy hill. Suddenly, Frodo slipped and began to tumble down the hill. The girls dodged off his path and hid behind a rock. Aragorn, however, caught him   
  
before he fell far enough behind to have spotted the girls.   
  
"Boromir," said Aragorn suddenly. The girls looked up to see that Boromir had picked up the ring out of the snow, which had obviously fallen from Frodo when he  
  
  
  
slipped.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he said.  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," warned Aragorn.  
  
"As you wish. I care not," he said coolly. Glory and Alexandria glanced at each other.   
  
Then someone spoke with voice that seemed to be in the wind.   
  
"So, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails? Where will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" it said.  
  
Then Legolas ran swiftly across the snow, to the edge of the cliff and listened.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" he called back.  
  
"Saruman," breathed Gandalf.  
  
Then the mountain started to rumble, and rocks and snow began to fall.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" yelled Aragorn  
  
"No!" shouted Gandalf. He walked to the edge of the mountain and closed his eyes. Glory and Alexandria knew that he was trying to counteract Saruman's magic.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden lightning struck the mountain. Legolas jumped forward and pulled Gandalf away from the edge of the cliff as a huge pile of snow buried them all.   
  
Glory and Alexandria ran forward to dig them out, being seen would be better then them all dying. But then a hand stuck out of the snow, and the girls kept back   
  
around the corner as the Fellowship dug them selves out of the snow.   
  
"We must get off the mountain!" said Aragorn.  
  
"We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" said Boromir.  
  
"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" stated Aragorn.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" huffed Gimli.  
  
Then the airy voice of Saruman spoke again:   
  
"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum: shadow and  
  
  
  
flame."  
  
"Let the ring bearer decided," said Gandalf, turning to Frodo.  
  
"We will go through the mines...," he said.  
  
"So be it"   
  
The fellowship turned and started back down the mountain.   
  
" Oh no," gasped Alexandria "They are coming back this way."  
  
They looked around for somewhere to hide, but they were standing on a ledge that was only about 6 feet wide. There was nowhere to hide. Glory turned around   
  
and found a gap in the wall.   
  
"In there!" she whispered. Alexandria slipped in, but there was only room for her.   
  
"Its not big enough!" she gasped. Glory looked around nervously for somewhere to go. She could hear the Fellowship coming closer, they were about to round the   
  
corner. She began to breathe heavily and closed her eyes. She heard the snow crunch around the corner and knew that at any moment they would see her. She   
  
opened her eyes and found that the mountain looked quite a bit bigger than she remembered. She had accidentally turned into a fairy in her panicky state. She looked  
  
  
  
over and saw Frodo come around the corner. She let out a tiny scream and zoomed forwards towards Alexia and landed on her shoulder. Alexandria held her   
  
breath as the Fellowship passed by. When the had gotten far enough away Alexandria squeezed back out of the mountain and Glory turned back into her bigger   
  
self.  
  
"That was too close," said Alexandria, then she stuck two fingers in her lips and whistled for her horse. A few moments later he landed beside them and they   
  
hopped on and began to follow the Fellowship once more.   
  
Review!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
By nightfall they had followed the Fellowship all the way to the walls of Moria.   
  
"Meet us on the other side," Alexia said to her horse, stroking its nose. Then he took off over the mountain.  
  
"Isildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," said Gandalf, looking up at a place on the wall, which framed by two trees. Then moonlight broke out from between   
  
the clouds and the shape of a door appeared on the wall, with an elvish inscription above it.   
  
"It reads, The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter," explained Gandalf.  
  
"What do you suppose it means?" asked Pippin  
  
"Simple," said Gandalf confidently, "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open."  
  
Gandalf faced the door and spoke a password, but nothing happened. He tried another, and again, nothing happened. He continued to try passwords as Aragorn   
  
and Sam began to unload Sam's pony.  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," said Aragorn, "Go on."  
  
"Bye bye, Bill," said Sam sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home," comforted Aragorn.  
  
The pony trotted along and passed by Glory and Alexandria, who were hiding behind a bush.   
  
"Let him find his way back home safely," said Glory holding a hand over Bill. The air between her hand and the pony shimmered for a moment, and then it faded.   
  
Then there was a splash in the water and Glory looked up to see Pippin throwing stones into the lake.  
  
"Don't disturb the water!" scolded Aragorn.  
  
"This is useless!" sighed Gandalf, sitting down on a boulder. Frodo walked forward and stared at the inscription for a moment.   
  
"It's a riddle," he said suddenly, "What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon," said Gandalf. Then there was a quiet rumble and the doors opened. The Fellowship entered the mines, but Alexandria and Glory held back to wait until   
  
they were further in, so that they could keep a safe distance behind.   
  
"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they  
  
  
  
call it a mine. A mine!" they heard Gimli brag.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb," said Boromir.  
  
"No!" they heard Gimli cry.  
  
"Goblins!" said Legolas.  
  
"We make for the gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Get out! Get out!" shouted Boromir. Suddenly a huge tentacle shot out if the water and grabbed  
  
Frodo. The girls both automatically reached for their bows and began to shoot the monster, but it didn't seem to do anything. Sam cut off the tentacle that had a   
  
hold of Frodo, but then more came out of the water and pushed Sam aside while one grabbed Frodo again. It pulled Frodo up into the air over the dark lake.   
  
Then a large, ugly head emerged from the water and Legolas began to shoot at it. The girls joined in from their hiding place. No one seemed to notice the extra   
  
arrows with all the commotion. Then Aragorn sliced the tentacle holding Frodo, and Boromir caught him as he fell from its grasp. One of Legolas' arrows hit the   
  
monster in the eye, and Boromir and Aragorn ran back out of the lake.   
  
"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf. The Fellowship stumbled through the doors, and Glory flew in unnoticed as a fairy, and Alexandria used a quick invisibility spell  
  
  
  
and snuck in. Then the door, which they had just come through, crumbled, trapping them inside.   
  
"Now we have but one choice," said Gandalf gravely, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the   
  
deep places of the world. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
They begin to make their way through the dark mines and Glory and Alexandria stayed a ways behind in the darkness. Then the girls heard a scurrying sound behind  
  
them and turned around in time to see a small figure run behind a rock   
  
"Who's there?" whispered Alexandria.  
  
"No one. No one's here" said a panicky voice.   
  
"Well obviously there is because you just spoke," said Glory, putting her hands on her hips. Then she saw two huge eyes blink in the darkness. Alexia stepped   
  
forward to see what this creature was.  
  
"Stay away from us" it said, "We has a rock and we knows how to use it!" then a small rock flew past Alexia's head from out of the darkness.   
  
"We won't hurt you," said Glory, "Come out here so we can see you"  
  
Then the creature slowly crept out of the shadows. He looked somewhat like a man, only very skinny and pale and was hunched over. He had huge eyes and no  
  
  
  
hair on his head, aside from a few strands on the top. He looked very scared, but was trying to hide it.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Glory crouching down to look the creature in its eyes.  
  
"We is called Gollum," he said fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"And why are you here?" asked Glory "Why are you following us?"  
  
"We is not following you," he said "We is following the hobbit. He has my precious"  
  
"Your precious? You mean...the ring?"  
  
"Yes! It was stolen from us and we wants it back!" he spat.  
  
"You cannot have it back, Gollum, the ring is to be destroyed," explained Glory.  
  
"No! Not the precious! We must have it! We must follow the hobbit..." he said, scurrying past he girls.  
  
"Speaking of the hobbit. Where are they?" asked Alexandria. The looked down into the darkness and could no longer see or hear the fellowship. Gollum, however,  
  
seemed to know where they had gone because he was heading confidently in one direction.  
  
"I say we follow him," said Glory.  
  
  
  
With following Gollum they eventually got to the bottom of the cliff where the Fellowship was sitting. Glory flew up to see what they were doing. They were sitting  
  
  
  
around and seemed to be waiting for something.   
  
"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.  
  
"No, we're not lost," said Merry.  
  
"I think we're lost," said Pippin again.  
  
"Quiet, Gandalf's thinking," whispered Merry.  
  
"Merry? I'm hungry."  
  
"There's something down there," said Frodo, glancing down in Alexandria's direction. She ducked back into the shadows when she saw Frodo looking down at   
  
her, but Glory quickly realized he was not talking about Alexandria, but about Gollum who was climbing up the ladder toward the group.   
  
"It's Gollum. He's been following us for three days," said Gandalf. But he did not mention anything about the girls, which relieved Glory.   
  
"He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dur!" exclaimed Frodo.  
  
"Escaped, or was set loose," added Gandalf, "Gollum hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be free of his need for it."  
  
"Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," said Frodo, looking back down at Gollum.  
  
"Pity?" scoffed Gandalf, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Do not be too  
  
  
  
eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends, but my heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play, for good or ill. Before this is   
  
over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened," sighed Frodo.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times," said Gandalf, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given. There are   
  
other forces at work in the world than the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, which means that you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging   
  
thought. Ah! It's this way."  
  
"He's remembered!" said Merry excitedly.  
  
"No, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," said Gandalf. The group followed Gandalf into the tunnel where he  
  
  
  
had gone. Glory flew back down to Alexia and the both of them climbed up the ladder after the Fellowship. When they reach the top they heard drums beating   
  
from down one of the other tunnels. They immediately pulled out their bows and ducked back against the wall. Gollum had already taken off in the other direction.   
  
A huge crowd of Orcs along with a huge mountain troll began to try to knock down a door at the end of the tunnel. The girls heard familiar voices yelling on the   
  
other side of the door and realized that the Fellowship was in that room. They started shooting at the orcs, trying to take down most of them before they could get in  
  
  
  
That caused some of the orcs to start chasing them, which was ok because at least it was leading them away from the Fellowship. The girls turned down one of the  
  
  
  
other tunnels, which led them up to what looked like a Balcony over looking the bridge. There were several other balconies around the room also. The girls turned  
  
to face down the tunnel and began to shoot the orcs, but there were to many. Alexia let her guard down for a moment to long and soon an orc had its sword to her  
  
throat.  
  
"Such a shame to kill something so beautiful," he said slimily and grabbed Alexia's face to kiss her. Glory turned around to see her cousin in the hands of the orc.   
  
She snuck up behind Alexia and took an arrow out of her bag. Alexia ducked down and Glory stabbed the arrow through the orcs head. The orc fell to the ground,   
  
and Alexia jumped back up. She heard an orc coming up behind her, and she grabbed the arrow out of the orcs head, turned on her heel and shot the orc in the   
  
chest. Soon dead orc bodies surrounded the girls.  
  
"Look! There they are," said Alexia pointing down to the bridge. Then all of the other balconies were filling with orcs who began shooting at the Fellowship. Glory   
  
and Alexia started shooting at the other balconies, and noticed that Legolas was doing the same, but did not seem to have seen them. Alexia lined up a shot, but   
  
then noticed an orc arrow speeding towards her and she ducked out of the way, but in doing so she accidentally let go of her arrow sending it speeding towards   
  
Legolas, who had his back turned. Alexia lost her head for a moment and screamed,  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He turned fast and caught the speeding arrow millimeters from his forehead. He glanced up in the girls direction and Alexia ducked down, but she was sure he   
  
saw her, and he definitely heard her. Glory, who was using the wall as a shield, was already out of sight, but saw the whole thing.  
  
She was staring at Legolas with her jaw dropped, then turned to Alexia with the same face,  
  
"Wow," was all Alexia could manage to say.   
  
When the Alexia stood back up she saw Gandalf standing at the edge of the broken bridge, facing a huge fiery demon.   
  
"You cannot pass," he bellowed  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
The demon drew a flaming sword and swung at Gandalf, but Gandalf blocked it.  
  
  
  
"Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!" he yelled, slamming his staff on the ground. The demon retreated for a moment, but then it pulled out a fiery whip  
  
  
  
and stepped out onto the bridge. But the bridge was not stable enough and it crumbled beneath the demon, and it fell into the darkness. For a moment, the girls  
  
  
  
were relieved, but at the last moment the demon sent up the whip and grabbed Gandalf around the ankle pulling him down. Gandalf managed to grab the edge   
  
of the bridge,  
  
"Fly, you fools!" he said.  
  
"No!" screamed Frodo, running towards Gandalf, but Boromir grabbed a hold of him. Then Gandalf let go of the edge, falling into the darkness with the demon.   
  
"No!" Glory and Alexia screamed. But their cries were drowned out by the cries of Frodo and the others. Glory and Alexia watched in shock as the Fellowship   
  
left the mines.  
  
The girls stared into the darkness where their Great Grandfather had fallen and then Alexandria spoke,  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
  
"I can fly, but you cannot," said Glory.  
  
"There is no way," cried Alexia, "the bridge is gone."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then Glory closed her eyes and spoke,  
  
"Give me strength," she whispered to herself, and then held out her palms to Alexia.  
  
"Let me give the gift of fairy flight," she said, and then the air between her palms and Alexia shimmered like it did with the pony. When she opened her eyes Alexia  
  
  
  
was floating in front of her, about 4 inches tall. She gasped and smiled at what she had just done, then turned into her fairy form herself. Then the two girls flew out   
  
after the Fellowship. When they found them, they were all sitting outside mourning over the loss of Gandalf. The girls landed behind a large rock and turned back into  
  
  
  
themselves.   
  
"Thank you, Glory," said Alexia grabbing Glory into a hug as her eyes filled with tears, "I can't believe he's gone." Tears began to stream down her and Glory's  
  
  
  
faces.   
  
"Legolas, get them up!" they heard Aragorn say.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" cried Boromir.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs!" said Aragorn, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up! On your feet Sam. Frodo?"  
  
Glory peered around the other side of the rock and saw Frodo, who had wandered away from the group. He stared, shocked, into thin air, tears running down his   
  
cheeks. Then he joined the group again and then started down the mountain, on their way to Lothlorien.  
  
"We should go ahead and tell Galadriel of their coming, for they may be killed without question in the woods of Lothlorien," said Alexia, whistling for Nurdilwen   
  
again. He came galloping over the hill behind them. They got on and flew towards Lothlorien.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
They arrived hours later and were greeted by elven guards, whom they knew. The one and only other time the girls had come across the sea to see Gandalf, he had  
  
taken them here where they met almost everyone in Lothlorien including Galadriel, and became very good friends with Haldier.   
  
"Girls! It has been so long," cried one of the elves, pulling Alexandria into a hug.  
  
"It Haldier here? We must speak with him,' asked Alexia.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I will take you to him" said the guard, letting them inside the gates of Lorien. The guard led them up long steps to a large room, where Haldier was   
  
sitting in a chair, speaking with another elf. He turned around in his chair and looked back and forth at the girls in disbelief.   
  
"Alexandria. Glory. What are you doing here?" he gasped, pulling them both into a hug.   
  
"We must speak with you alone," said Alexandria. Haldier turned to the elven guard and the other elf he had been speaking with. They both left the room to let the   
  
three talk in privacy.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, gesturing for the girls to sit down. They did and then Alexia spoke,  
  
"You have heard of the Fellowship of the Ring?" she asked  
  
"Yes, I have heard," he answered  
  
"8 of the companions are on their way here," she said  
  
"Eight? Where is the last?" he asked, his eyebrows narrowing,  
  
"He fell, in Moria," she replied, "Haldier. It was Gandalf. He's dead."  
  
Haldier's eyes widened and he looked to Glory in disbelief, and she nodded in assurance.  
  
"How long ago did the other set out on their way here?" he asked  
  
"Just before us. But they are on foot, they will not be close for a while yet," said Glory, "But we felt you should know that they were coming."  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I must go and tell Galadriel," he said getting up. The girls got up after him,  
  
"Can we see her as well?" asked Alexia   
  
"I suppose," he said "Come with me."  
  
  
  
The girls followed Haldier to a large beautiful room, which they recognized as Galadriel's sitting room.   
  
"My lady?" Haldier called. Then a beautiful, blonde haired woman glided into the room. It was Galadriel.  
  
"My Lady. The Fellowship is on their way through Lorien..." said Haldier.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Galadriel spoke,  
  
"The ring of power. On it's way to Lothlorien. A great evil is about to be brought into our woods," she said "I want you to bring them to me."  
  
"Yes ma'am" said Haldier, leaving the room swiftly. Then Galadriel turned to the girls,  
  
"Ladies. It has been long since we last spoke. Tell me, how has it been, following the Fellowship these past days?" she asked  
  
"You know...?" gasped Alexia.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Of course. I also think you should keep on their path. You could come as great help to them. You already have."  
  
"Then I suppose you know about Gandalf...." said Glory. Galadriel turned to her,  
  
"No. I do not," she said.   
  
"He fell," said Alexandria, "In the Mines of Moria."  
  
The three were silent for a moment. Galadriel closed her eyes and spoke,  
  
"Sometimes we can find even those who have passed, if we look hard enough," she said.  
  
Glory and Alexia looked at each other. They did not quite understand what she meant, but pretended to. Then Haldier returned,  
  
"They are here my lady," he said.  
  
"Excuse me girls," she said, following Haldier out of the room. But before they left Haldier nodded to a staircase on their right. They ran up it a found that it over  
  
  
  
looked the entrance hall, where the fellowship now was.  
  
They kept in the shadows and listened to their conversation,  
  
"Eight there are here, but nine there were set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," said Celeborn.  
  
"He is fallen into shadow," said Galadriel, " The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains as long as the  
  
  
  
company is true," she said, glancing up at the stairs, and smiling at Glory and Alexandria, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary   
  
with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
Two elves led the group away to where they would be staying.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Haldier woke the girls.   
  
"The fellowship is about to leave," he said.  
  
The girls crept to the edge of the river, where the Fellowship was saying goodbye to Galadriel and the other elves. They knew that they would not be able to follow  
  
  
  
them on foot along the riverbank, so Alexandria removed her pants, slipped into the water and turned into a mermaid.   
  
"Finally, a change to use my tail! You've had all the fun, flying around!" she said.   
  
The Fellowship began to float down the river and Alexandria dove under and began to follow. Glory turned into a fairy and flew above. The group continued to   
  
paddle down the river, when Legolas spotted something in the water. It was Alexandria, but he couldn't make out what it was through the blurry darkness under the  
  
surface of the water. He continued to stare, trying to see what this shadow that was moving underneath them was. Frodo noticed Legolas' confused look and  
  
  
  
looked into the water himself. He squinted to try and get a look at this creature, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Aragorn, who pointed up at two  
  
  
  
large statues on either side of the river.  
  
"Frodo. The Aragornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin," he said. They continued through the statues of the kings to the other side, then  
  
paddled to the riverbank and pulled their boats ashore. Alexandria stayed in the water while they got out, and Glory landed in a tree above them.   
  
"We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," said Aragorn.  
  
"Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking  
  
  
  
marshlands as far as the eye can see!" barked Gimli.  
  
"That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength," said Aragorn calmly.  
  
"Recover my...!" started Gimli, but Legolas cut him off,  
  
"We should leave now," he said,  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," said Aragorn.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," said Legolas, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits," grumbled Gimli  
  
"Where is Frodo?" asked Merry suddenly, Aragorn looked up and noticed that Frodo and Boromir were both missing. Glory flew off her branch into the air to  
  
look for them. She spotted the two a small distance away and went to see what was going on.   
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of al," she heard Boromir say, "So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it  
  
  
  
day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."  
  
"I know what you would say," said Frodo, "and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Warning?" he scoffed, "Against what? They are all afraid, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... Don't you see? It's madness."  
  
"There is no other way." Said Frodo  
  
Boromir took a step towards Frodo, and he backed away.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief," said Boromir.  
  
"You are not yourself!" said Frodo  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the ring," begged Boromir, stepping toward Frodo again. Glory flew down to a branch  
  
  
  
closer to Frodo. She would not let the Ring leave Frodo's hands.   
  
"No!" shouted Frodo.  
  
"What chance do you think you have?" sneered Boromir "They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end! It is not yours save  
  
  
  
by a happenstance. It could have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!"   
  
"No!" Frodo shouted again. Boromir stepped towards Frodo again and this time he tried to take the ring from him physically. Glory flew down to an even lower  
  
branch and began to concentrate, if the ring entered Boromir's hands, she would change to her human form to get it back. But then Frodo was gone. Disappeared  
  
into thin air.  
  
"I see your mind! You would take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse all you halflings!" he   
  
shouted to the sky, then fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily and he held his head in his hands. He looked up and seemed to realize what he had done.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Frodo, I'm sorry!" he called out. Glory left Boromir and took off to find Frodo. She flew into the sky and looked around for   
  
him. Suddenly he appeared on the ground beside a stone platform. He seemed to have fallen. Glory dove down to make sure he was ok.  
  
"Frodo?" said a voice. Glory turned and saw Aragorn walking toward Frodo.  
  
"It has taken Boromir," said Frodo.  
  
"Where is the ring?" asked Aragorn in a panic, stepping towards Frodo, as Boromir had done. Frodo backed away again.  
  
"Stay away!" he said.  
  
"Frodo? I swore to protect you," said Aragorn.   
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" said Frodo, not convinced, "Would you destroy it?"  
  
For a moment it seemed to Glory that Aragorn wanted the ring. But instead he said,  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."  
  
I know. Take care of the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand," said Frodo. Glory was confused as to what they were talking about, then realized. Frodo   
  
was leaving. He was going to go alone.  
  
"Go, Frodo!" yelled Aragorn, "Run! Run!"  
  
Frodo took off and Glory flew away to tell Alexandria what had happened. She found her cousin a little further down shore, still hiding out in the water until they   
  
group was a safe distance away.   
  
"He's leaving," said Glory, the moment she returned to her human form.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Alexandria.  
  
"Frodo. Boromir tried to take the ring, and then Aragorn told him to leave. Alexia, he is going to take the ring to Mordor alone!"  
  
Alexia was silent for a moment,   
  
"Gandalf was right," she said "Frodo Baggins' bravery can surprise you."  
  
Then the girls heard the sound of a horn in the woods. Glory and Alexandria looked at each other, and then Alexia got out of the water, took her pants out of her  
  
watertight bag, and ran towards the sound of the horn. Glory turned fairy and flew ahead to see what was happening. When she arrived she saw Boromir, lying on  
  
the ground, three orc arrows in his body. Alexia arrived shortly after and hid behind the tree where Glory was hovering. Then Aragorn came running out of the   
  
trees and spotted Boromir on the ground. He ran to him and knelt beside him.  
  
"They took the little ones," said Boromir, squirming around, but Aragorn stopped him from getting up.  
  
"Stay still," he said.  
  
"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" asked Boromir worriedly.  
  
"I let Frodo go," said Aragorn.  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."  
  
"The ring is beyond our reach now," said Aragorn.  
  
"Forgive me," cried Boromir, "I did not see it. I have failed you all."  
  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."  
  
Aragorn leaned down and tried to pull one of the arrows, but Boromir stopped him,  
  
"Leave it. It's over. The world of men will fail. All will fall into darkness, and my city to ruin."  
  
  
  
"I know not what strength lies in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail," said Aragorn  
  
"Our people," said Boromir, "Our people."  
  
Aragorn picked up Boromir's sword and gave it to him. Boromir held it proudly,  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."  
  
Then Boromir fell silent and still. He had died.  
  
  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor," whispered Aragorn, as Legolas and Gimli arrived.   
  
"Where is Frodo?" whispered Alexia.  
  
"I do not know," said Glory, "We should find him though, I think they'll be alright for now. We should just leave them alone."  
  
Glory flew back to the riverbank in time to see Frodo push off from the shore. Alexia caught up with Glory and then they both heard a voice calling from   
  
downstream,  
  
"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" it said, and then Sam came running out of the woods and into the water after Frodo.  
  
"Go back, Sam," called Frodo, "I'm going to Mordor alone!"  
  
"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" he called back, continuing further into the water.   
  
"You can't swim! Sam!" cried Frodo.  
  
Suddenly Sam hit a drop off and fell in over his head. He tried to keep himself up but went under. Alexandria pulled off her bottoms as fast as she could and dove  
  
into the lake after Sam. She swam towards him and found he was sinking slowly under the water. He was unconscious. She took a deep breath, put her lips to  
  
Sam's, and breathed out, giving him the oxygen. She felt him breathe in, but he was still unconscious. She threw her arms around him and started to swim towards  
  
the surface when she felt someone pull. It was Frodo. He was pulling Sam out of the water. Alexia pushed Sam up out of the water, and then swam off before   
  
Frodo or Sam could see her. Sam began to cough and sputter as Frodo pulled him aboard.  
  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to... I don't mean to." Sam cried.  
  
"Oh, Sam," smiled Frodo, "Come on." Frodo pulled Sam into a hug and they began to paddle away. Alexia swam back to shore where Glory was waiting, who  
  
had turned back into her human form.  
  
They were both silent for a long time, in a state of shock.  
  
"I'm going with him," said Glory. Alexia glanced over at her.  
  
"I'm going to follow Frodo. I have to make sure that he and Sam are ok."   
  
Alexia sighed and nodded,  
  
"I will follow Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli," said Alexandria.  
  
"Did you hear Boromir say 'they took the little ones'?" asked Glory.  
  
"Yes. I think the orcs took Merry and Pippin," said Alexia, "I didn't see them before."  
  
There was a crunching in the woods down from them.  
  
"Get down!" said Alexia, and both girls ducked behind a bush. It was Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. They had Boromir's body, which they placed into a boat and  
  
pushed off of the shore. The boat floated downstream before disappearing over the waterfall.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" said Legolas, turning to face Aragorn. He stared at Aragorn for a moment, then seemed to realize  
  
something, "You mean not to follow them," he said.   
  
"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands," stated Aragorn  
  
"Then it was all in vain," said Gimli, "The Fellowship has failed."  
  
"Not as long as we remain true to each other," said Aragorn, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave  
  
all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc." Then the three took off into the forest.   
  
"I guess this is where I leave you," said Alexia, whistling for her horse again, who she had left in Lorien.   
  
"We'll see each other soon," said Glory, hugging her cousin, "Goodbye."  
  
Glory shrunk down to a fairy with a shimmering 'poof' and flew off across the river after Frodo. Alexia watched her cousin fly away, then climbed on her horse and  
  
flew off after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.   
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
